A Songstress' Tale
by QueenOfBattlefield
Summary: Skyrim is a chaotic land. A place where it's hard for a songstress to Live and survive , specially when she doesn't know how to defend herself , and she want's to be the one ceasing all this chaos , becoming the hero in process . Will she Win? Or lose the fight?


**Hello everyone! I hope you all doing great. I have finished and played skyrim several times so I thought it's about time I write a story about it... and honestly this story has been stuck in my mind for some time.**  
**note: English is not my mother tongue , so this story might have some grammatical problems**

**and this chapter is so short. but I HAD to start from somewhere... :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own skyrim... obviously. If I did I would be in bethesda building , making a new , kick-ass game ^_^ **

**and I hope you enjoy!**

She Inhaled.  
She Liked the feeling of nostalgia she had. It's been long , too long since the last time she put her feet on this Father Land... smiled as the soft breeze hit her face. there she stood on a cliff with a good view of Riften.

That's the city she's been born missed the orange trees around the city , the smell of the Black-Briar meadery , All the commotion and her friends.  
That's how she liked to remember Riften.  
She took steps forward and arrived at the large wooden gates. The guard stopped her frowned , not liking it one bit that someone stopped her from entering the town.

'' If you want to enter , you must pay the taxes.'' The guard said . her brows rose.

'' what are the taxes for?''

'' the privilage for entering the city of course!'' The guard said , annoyed. she was no fighter but she was hard-headed. not giving up , she opened her mouth a little as if to shout . the guard immediatley hushed her.

'' okay okay no need to shout! I'll open the gate . '' Aletta smirked truimphantley as the guard started walking toward the gates , opened the gates and threw her one last , annoyed glance and walked away. she walked inside but froze just as she stepped inside.

The city had changed a lot. It was not as crowded as it used to be. instead of the smell of meadery , there was the smell of ratways. you could see the distrust in everyones fake smiles as they greeted each other. Aletta overheard some guards talking about The Thieves Guild and how they were reaching their end. she rememberd how it was feard throughout Riften , the Skyrim...

she stopped in front of the Temple of Mara. she remembered the times when she would recieve the blessing of the Love Goddess along with his Maramal would tease her mother about throwing a wedding for her. she wondered if the old man was still " alive " . both physically and sighed as the exhuastion of the travel was finally taking it's toll on her. she was walking until she bumped into someone and fell down rather hard.

'' I'm sorry Milady. here , let me help you up.'' she took the hand that was offered and stood up , brushing off the dust . Aletta took In the features of the man she just bumped into. a rather tall man , with shoulder-lenght red hair.

he seemed young. in his late twenties most probabley the only person who didn't particularly Glared at her just because she was new. well not exactly "New" but...

''Thank you ...Ugh...''

''Brynjolf , Milady . It's a pleasure to meet you.''The man said and smiled at her.

'' I'm Aletta . nice to meet you too.'' she said , she had a kind of... abnormal feeling about him.

'' If I may ask , what are you doing in this city?'' She smiled again , seeing no harm in telling him the truth.

'' I'm originally from Riften , I left when I was young and went to morrowind.I decided to come back but...'' she trailed off. he nodded in understanding. Aletta shook her head and smiled brightly.

''anyway Brynjolf.I hope to see you around.'' '' As do I Lass.'' she spun around and headded for the Bee & inside she felt a little more cozy . you could see the counter to you left and the stairs to your right. a priest was in the middle . it seemed as if he was trying to convince the group to do something. his voice seemed awfully familiar...

She saw an argonian speaking to him and the man quieted down and was about to leave until Aletta put her hand on his shoulder , making him stop. he turned around and his eyes widened.

'' Excuse me , do I know you?'' she asked , feeling a little like an idiot. the man's eyes shone great happiness.

''Aletta! You are back!'' the man embraced was shocked and therefore didn't hug back. the man looked at her eyes again feeling sad.

'' Aletta it's me! Maramal!'' Her eyes widened at the man in front of her. he seemed way older than he did 10 years ago. He WAS old but not that much. he looked like on old geezer!

''seems like the age is going ahead of you Maramal!'' she said and hugged him.

''I missed you !'' she said smiling. a yawn escaping her mouth . the man smiled affectionatly and patted her on head.

'' as did I . but Let us talk in the morning. for now , you must rest.'' she wanted to protest but he shook his head and walked to the counter . after paying for the room , he told her the direction and left, after saying goodbyes. she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. the room was adequate for a traveling songstress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Long , lustrous Black hair that reacher her back , tied in a careful and neat ponytail , sea-blue eyes and rosy red lips. she let her hair down. her head was feeling lighter. she put her backpack near the bed and changed her clothes. she wore a long blue dress and simple boot .

she looked at her reflection again. her face was weary , but the combination of dress and her eyes seemed to hide it a bit. that's when the necklace on her neck caught her attention. she touched it and a smile was brought on her lips as she recalled the late owner of the necklace...

_''Mom! don't leave!'' Little Aletta begged her sick mother. but the woman smiled wearily . she unclasped the necklace around her neck and gave it to her beloved daughter. she put it in Aletta's tiny hands._

_''Promise me that you will be a great person Aletta.''_

_''But mommy-''_

_''Aletta , This city , Skyrim , Tamriel even... th-they are in need of a great hero... I -I want it to be my daughter... who saves it..'' the woman coughed several times before looking at Aletta. The little girl wiped her tears and looked at her mother , determined ._

_''I promise mom! I'll be the greatest this land has ever seen!'' her mother smiled._

_'' Good...'' She felt fulfilled as she closed her eyes and embraced the eternal sleep..._

Aletta wiped her tears away. after all these years it was still hard to think about her death... for her... there was only one important thing. to make her mom's wish true . to be the greatest. to be a hero. The Hero.

but she should at least have a home ... and this was not like home.

Aletta collapsed on the bed.

This city didn't feel like home.  
This city was not the city of love she always believed it was.  
this was the city of doom.  
a heaven for rats and everyone claims...

she sighed. at least there were some rays of hope,she thought about How Brynjolf and maramal acted and couldn't help but feeling A tad bit hopeful .

she yawned again and closed her eyes .

although , she couldn't help but feel unusual about Brynjolf . she searched her past but didn't remember him. If he'd been in town before she would have remember him ... shooking her head and clearing it , she drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
